The Plague of Dreams of Drakon and Mya
by hrhgoldentrio3
Summary: Discontinued! Sorry, but check out my other story


**In this story, they are in 7****th**** year, and are Head Boy/Girl. They defeated Voldemort. **

_**Italics=what they are typing for the role playing**_

**(parenthesis)=what they are typing, not role playing**

**Underline=****what actions they are doing behind the computer**

The moon and stars twinkled innocently, in spite of all the thoughts lately, especially involving a certain Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Hermione Granger sighed again. It was the 4th night that it has happened. The dream. The one that kept on reoccurring in her mind, making her daydream during class of all times! It just simply wasn't possible for prude, book-worm Hermione to daydream and let Harry and Ron take their own notes. But it was.

Little did she know that her famous enemy was too….

Draco Malfoy also was a having a dream for the 4th night, and it seemed like they were both cursed with this, but in reality, they were having the same dream.

* * *

Hermione took a shower after strolling around Hogwarts. Yes, Hermione was up after curfew taking a stroll. Hermione usually stayed after curfew, but she was usually in the library with Madame Prince. Hermione relaxed in the shower, using her apricot scented body wash to indulge in. Then she washed her hair, and magically combed it with her wand, wanting to get things done earlier for sleep.

Draco also was taking a shower but after Hermione because they shared bathrooms. See, they were Head Boy and Girl, and therefore had their own dorms, but had a adjoining bathroom. He had Quidditch practice and stayed a little later to practice. He took as much time as Hermione did because he was a Malfoy and took pristine care of his hair and pale white skin. Draco

Both rolled into their beds, Hermione her red and gold cotton one, and with Malfoy in his green and silver silk sheets. If they were expecting another peaceful night, they were as wrong as can be. Their dreams have come to plague them again.

* * *

_Hermione was a 20 year old now, and had her own flat. She was on her computer, a muggle device. She is IMing a mysterious person. _

**Goldenlionessh-** hi there again!

**Silverdragond- **hello

**Goldenlionessh-** How's your day?

**Silverdragond- **Okay, just a little stressed out.

**Goldenlionessh-** Why?

**Silverdragond- **This, erm, low person crashed into me and ruined my robes.

**Goldenlionessh-** Oh, who was this low person?

**Silverdragond- **Meh, can't tell you.

**Goldenlionessh-** Funny, I crashed into this person today too.

**Silverdragond- **This reminds me of something back in my school days

**Goldenlionessh-** Really? What school did you go to?

**Silverdragond- **Erm, this private boarding school.

**Goldenlionessh-** Me too! I mean, not sure same one, but a private boarding school.

**Silverdragond- **I knew that person that I crashed into. She went to my old school.

**Goldenlionessh-** Yeah?

**Silverdragond- **And we used to bump into each other in the hallways, curse each other, name call.

**Goldenlionessh-** Why?

**Silverdragond- **Because she was, an uh, low person.

**Goldenlionessh-** What about her?

**Silverdragond- **Well, I started to fall in love with her. But it was forbidden. I was an upperclass, she was not. My family did not approve of her. Even worse, all my friends and all of her friends are enemies, and I was popular and she was a book worm.

**Goldenlionessh-** Yeah, in my school I fell in love with a popular bad boy, and I was a nobody.

**Silverdragond- **Yeah. I miss her, since i've graduated.

**Goldenlionessh-** Oh, how old are you?

**Silverdragond- **20.

**Goldenlionessh-** Me too.

**Silverdragond- **Hey, you don't think…

**Goldenlionessh- **What?

**Silverdragond- **You're of age

**Goldenlionessh- **For what? Drinking? Sex?

**Silverdragond- **For a bit of over the computer sex. Role playing.

**Goldenlionessh- **Will you be my popular bad boy, and I your low book worm?

**Silverdragond- **Of course, but we need, nicknames…

**Goldenlionessh- **I can be Mya, and you could be..?

**Silverdragond- **Drakon.

**Goldenlionessh- **Intresting.

**Silverdragond- **Let's start.

**Goldenlionessh- **ok.

**Silverdragond- **Hello buck tooth Mya.

**Goldenlionessh- **Go away you git.

**Silverdragond- **Git? Is that all you can come up with?

**Goldenlionessh- **Why, you loathsome little evil cockroach!

**Silverdragond- **Book worm Mya, where are your friends? It seems like you have no one to defend you, if I might just do something.

**Goldenlionessh- **Ferret-face! Where are your friends?

**Silverdragond- **Right here….Nevermind. Damn them.

**Goldenlionessh- **you've got nobody now Drakon. Not even your daddy to run up to and tell people on.

**Silverdragond- **Why you! _I push you against the wall in the abandoned corridor we are in. _

**Goldenlionessh- **_gasps. _Drakon, let go!

**Silverdragond- **Not until you take back that comment!

**Goldenlionessh- **Never

**Silverdragond- **Well, I guess you like me pinning you against the wall with no one to rescue you.

**Goldenlionessh- **You're pathetic. _Moans_

**Silverdragond- **What was that for, Mya? You like it rough? _I put my face so close to yours that I can see every eyelash of yours. I could see your eyes glimmering with unspoken feelings. _

**Goldenlionessh- **_I can feel your grip loosening. You let go, but I still stay against the wall, looking into your eyes, as you look into mine. _

**Silverdragond- **I close the distance between us.

**Goldenlionessh-**___This is one of my only kisses, I gasp and moan at how good of a kisser you are. _

**Silverdragond- **_I run my hand from your waist down to your ass. _

**Goldenlionessh- **_You increase the passion in the kiss, releasing all the pent-up sexual frustation between us. I wrap my legs around your waist, increasing the friction between our bodies that fit so perfectly together. _

**Silverdragond- **(Oh god, I have a hard on.)

**Goldenlionessh- **(I wish I was there to help you with that.)

**Silverdragond- **_I drag us into this empty classroom and put you down on the desk. I evansceo your clothes off. _

**Goldenlionessh- **HEY? I didn't know that you were a wizard too. I'm a witch.

**Silverdragond- **Great, now we can use magic.

**Goldenlionessh-** _Me, being the smart and brainy one, just remember to put up silencio charms and lock the door. I also put a pregnancy charm. _

**Silverdragond- **Why, are you eager, putting up all the wards?

**Goldenlionessh-** Yes Drakon.

**Silverdragond- **_I slowly kiss you from your collarbone all the way down, down south, until you gasp. _

**Goldenlionessh-** _You spread my ass cheeks and lick my clit, causes me to moan your name. _

* * *

At this point, Draco is sweating and looks like he's having a wet dream.

Hermione is silently moaning in her bed.

* * *

**Silverdragond- **(Oh god, I'm wanking off. ) Draco behind the computer is slowly rubbing his dick. 

**Goldenlionessh- **Hermione behind the computer is flicking her clit. Drakon, it's not exactly fair that you have more clothes on. _I also vanish your clothes and begin stroking your cock. _

**Silverdragond- **Mya, stop, or I won't be ready to really fuck.

**Goldenlionessh- **_You lean me over the desk and position yourself behind me. _

**Silverdragond- **Mya, are you, are you a virgin?

**Goldenlionessh- **Sadly, no.

**Silverdragond- **Good. _I break through and take you in one thrust. I can feel you, you're so wet and tight. I grunt while you make pleasurable sounds that turn me on even more. _

**Goldenlionessh-** Drakon, oh, more! Faster! Hermione is now finger-fucking herself, with one finger

**Silverdragond- **_I then am reaching my climax, and yell out, "_Mya, I'm coming!" Draco is jacking off, and has the best orgasm he has ever had. His cum spills out all over the desk. 

**Goldenlionessh- **Oh! _I moan and scream as I hit my climax. _Hermione also screams and moans as she hits her orgasm. She takes her finger out, which is coated in her juices. Hey, that was good role playing.

**Silverdragond- **Yep, oh, I came myself.

**Goldenlionessh- **Me too, and now I am licking my fingers off.

**Silverdragond- **Oh god, I'm hard again.

**Goldenlionessh- **Do you think that we can meet again and actually role play..for real?

**Silverdragond- **You could come over to my flat. Here's the address.

* * *

Hermione wakes up, gasping for air. She could smell her arousal and sex in the air. She went and stroked it, surprised to find her pussy wet and ready to masturbate. Hermione moans, and knows she won't go to sleep unless she could get off. She looks at the clock, which says 3'oclock a.m. Hermione takes the covers off, revealing her long tanned legs with only a pantie on, and a baggy tee on her. Hermione strips and throws them in the corner of her room, desperate for release. Laying down on the bed, Hermione touches her nipples and breasts, then starts doing what she was doing in the dream. After entering one finger, she moans.

In the room next to Hermione's, Draco Malfoy wakes up from the moan. He awakes and finds himself with a hard-on. Sighing and remembering the dream, he takes the covers off and starts to stroke himself. He imagines not his fingers, but Mya's, and the moans next door Mya's also. After a while, Draco realizes that mudblood Granger was next door, and those were her moans. Draco becomes curious as to who would do the book worm.

Hermione inserts another finger, her body slick with sweat. In her struggle for release, she had forgotten to put up the charms she had in the dream, so her door was unlocked and her moans were to be heard.

Draco gets up, ignoring his problem at hand. He tip-toes to Granger's bedroom, and opens the door slightly. He gasps.

What he sees is a girl, unlike Granger (for once, she's naked and HOT), and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen. Granger is sliding her fingers in and out of her slick entrance while making the sexiest moans ever. A twitch down there reminds him of his problem. Draco grabs his cock and starts rubbing it, imagining Mya and Granger.

Hermione enters a 3rd finger, and then hits her g-spot and cries out while she has her orgasm. Her arched back collapses, and Hermione lies down, tired, on the bed. She pants and removes her fingers.

Draco sees how they glisten with her slick juices, and rubs himself harder, wanting to lick them off her fingers, making her moan.

Hermione suddenly realizes the door is partially open, and gets off the bed and runs to close it.

Draco sees up close Grang…Hermione. He wonders why he hasn't ever realized how gorgeous she is. Her breasts had to at least be a C cup, her stomach was flast, and she had an hourglass shape. Her hair was weighed down with sweat, so wasn't as bushy, but still curly wild hair. Sex hair. Then he realized she was closing the door so he ran to his room to finish his problem.


End file.
